The Hero and The Strategist
by TheFireNerd
Summary: A story about Katarina and Kris relationship after the war of heroes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me, FireNerd. Coming at ya with Katarina x Kris fanfiction. So to start this may or may not be great seeing as though I've never written before so bare with me here. Also why are you here? Reading a fanfiction about characters you probably never heard of? Ah, it's all good I don't care just as long as you enjoy this, even just a little. Oh! Also I gonna try and make this a multiple chapter story, not too many but still a nice amount. Anyways enjoy!**

She couldn't believe it. She had finally done it, or at least was on the brink of success in her mission. _Why did it have to be like this_ she thought standing over the burnt body of a blue haired man. _Why didn't you kill me, I gave you every chance to!_ She felt tears welling in her eyes looking at the remains of her friend.

"Kris!" screamed her target, as he rushed to her friend. _No stop! You have no business calling him a friend!_ She scolded herself internally, _your family is dead, and he is the reason why._ Her thoughts floated to Legion how he was always cheerful to be around even in the orphanage, and Clarisse the closest thing she had to a sister. They died because of Kris so it was only natural that she should get revenge. However, she didn't want revenge she would've rather died by his hands than this.

" YOU!" boomed the figure in front of her that snapped her back to reality. " You will pay for this, I can't believe you did this to him! He placed all of his faith in you, that you would choose the right path and now he is gone!" Yelled Prince Marth. The words cut deep into her as her tears fell. " You have no right to cry! Now you will pay!" he yelled as he rushed at her sword in hand ready to kill.

" MARTH NO!" yelled princess Ceada. _She is an observant one, no matter this valley will be razed soon._ She thought as she dodged Marth's strikes, normally precise and carefully, now sloppy and wild as he swung to kill. She continued to mumble until the tome she was holding began to glow with power. _I Loved you Kris._ Before anyone knew it the valley was gone the only things that remained was ash.

" Kris No!" Katarina said quietly as she opened her eyes. She looked down at her pillow which was soaked and sighed, " Thank the gods, it was a dream." She looked out the window and stared at the royal garden as she stretched. She threw her blankets off and changed from her sleep ware ( a thin purple dress) into her normal purple robes and grabbed her tome. She walked to the training grounds and saw him, it was Kris, training with Ogma from Talys. Katarina stared at Kris and then looked away quickly, _I shouldn't be thinking those things_ , as she gave a slight smile a daydreamed about King Marth's most trusted guard. She slowly began to fall for him as they trained but the thing that proved the feelings true was when he refused to attack her and almost lost his life doing so.

" Ow! Hey watch it Katarina!" said a man on who was running wild causing them to bump into each other.

" Ah, Luke how are you today?" She said brushing dirt off of her robes and flinched at the sudden pain in her backside.

" Can't talk gotta beat Kris! Today's the day!" Luke yelled running away as fast as he could. _Good luck Kris is in top form today!_ She thought and shared a silent giggle. _It's nice to see that everything is the same as before the war of heroes_ Katarina thought and continued walking as she prepared to teach a class of tactics to the new recruits.

She opened the doors to the dusty classroom and recited a spell to place the contents of the tome on the board for others to see and waited in the room for the recruits. Her thoughts trailed back to the day when she first met Kris and lead him to win against Jaegen in a mock battle. _If only I could just remember those days._ She thought. The nightmares were more frequent and getting worse, many ending with Kris' death. She snapped back to life when the recruits flowed in.

"Good morning I hope your ready for today's lesson!" Katarina said in a false sense of cheer. The class only grumbled at her and got ready for the ordeal of tactics. " Today we will learn about the pincer attack, it is when you or an enemy force surrounds the oppression and then launches an all out attack, can anyone think of an examples?"

" The attempted assassination on Wrys." Said one with an evil smile aimed at the instructor causing her to turn pale.

" Miss Katarina… are you okay?" asked another one student

" Ah, yes good example Thomas, the assassins formed their ranks around Wrys and pushed forward from both sides until there ranks were broken by King Marth and Sire Kris." she said in a shaky voice and countied on with her lesson until noon when the class was released.

" Hey there, traitor where you goin huh?" Sneered Thomas, "You know I've been thinking if you met an unfortunate end here I bet the king would turn a blind eye. After all you attempted to kill him numerous times." He said drawing a dagger and getting closer to Katarina, until she was push against the wall.. _Dammit I left my tome in the classroom!_ She thought while keeping a calm facade. The blade was dangerously close to her neck, as Thomas held a face of sadistic joy, until someone else enter.

" Whats going on here?" said a muscular man with a steel blade and blue hair. _Thank the Gods_ she thought as Kris grabbed Thomas and threw him off of her.

" Just a friendly chat!" said the literally cutthroat with a nervous grin, "In fact we just finished have a good one sire." He said with fake enthusiasm, Katarina could feel the murderous intent radiating from him as he left

" Tch he's lucky I just pulled off you. Are you okay?" he said in a gentle smile that instantly relaxed the purple haired mage.

" Ahh, Kris, saving me again." she said shyly with a slight blush.

Kris laughed at her " Well of course, you are a precious friend I don't know what I would do without my favorite strategist!" Katarina smiled but felt a little hurt. _Only a friend huh? Well I can change that!_ "Anyway, Katarina King Marth invited me for lunch, would you also like to join?"

" Of course!" She practically yelled.

" Well, lets go." He said. They walked down the hall speaking about things before the war like Kris' grandfathers hellishly effective training, and Katarina's studying into the power of ancient dark magic.

" If I could learn how to tame the raw power think of the possibilities!" she exclaimed, " An strategy would be better and more effective, which would lessen our losses!" she said with a small grin.

" Hey….."

"Huh, Gah"

" Please, be careful" said Kris as he grabbed Katarina's arm. " I know your doing this in noble sentimentality but if you were hurt or changed like those before you…. I don't know what I would do without you." He said to the mage blushing. She was as well, she knew of his fear of physical contact with a woman but he held onto her arm, she knew he meant this.

" I will." she said softly. After hearing this he removed his arm and they continued to the dining hall now speaking about Luke's 5 defeat this week, and it was only Wednesday. When the finally reached their destination and found King Marth and Queen Ceada waiting for Kris till they began to eat their meal. Although surprised the King had no problem with the strategist to dine with them.

" In fact this makes my life easier," he stated with a gentle smile, " I have heard that brigands have been attacking a small town near the sea. Kris I need you to take care of it and Katarina I need you to help rebuild some parts of the village." the two shook their heads obediently to the King's orders.

" Well I feel uneasy in the room, how about we talk about the newest recruits, shall we?" Commented Ceada. The rest of the meal was boasting to the royal couple about the potential to be seen in their new recruits until the meal ended. Kris and Marth wandered off to speak in private leaving the women alone. "So what happened?" asked the queen.

" What do you mean?"

Ceada laughed " Darling I've worn that embarrassed look many times,so what happened? Did Kris do something?" she asked in a sweet voice. Katarina liked Ceada, even though she tried to kill Marth many times she treats her with the dignity and respect she earned late into the war.

" Well he touched me…" Her voice began to trail off.

" Did he make you his!?" Ceada asked flabbergasted and blushing wildly. " No wonder you two took so long." she said with a giggle.

" NO not that, he just grabbed my arm. It was sweet because he hates touching women." She said in a panic

" Oh well forgive me then. So he's getting closer to you huh?" Ceada askes " Well I suggest you make a move on him soon, him Catria seem to be getting along well too!" sending Katarina's mind into overdrive comparing herself to the middle whitewing, and she wasn't winning. "Don't fret, just use this mission to get closer it's a small band of brigands only the two of you will go. You will find the perfect to confess I'm sure you will." she said with a large smile

" Yes your highness."

" You know I hate noble titles, right?" she said following the statement with another giggle.

" My apologies." Katarina said as she bowed her head to her queen.

" Katarina, we will make haste!" Yelled Kris who seemed energized " So hurry and pack!"

" Right!" she exclaimed, _I will make him mine …. I can feel it_

 **Well I hope that wasn't too bad. Cliched? Maybe. Short? Hell yeah, but hey gotta start somewhere right? Anyway I'm working on chapter 2 which will be told from Kris' POV so look forward to that, anyway thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and lets not waste too much time. This chapter will be from Kris' point of view**

Kris stared at the purple hair mage who was sleeping peacefully across from him. " Huh why am I just now noticing how cute she is?" he said silently. _Dammit man, she's your friend and nothing else. Now think about the mission!_ He thought shaking the thoughts out of his head. Kris and Katarina had left the capitol yesterday and the ride village King Marth spoke of, but they still had a two day journey till they reached their destination. Kris pulled out the map that he had been given to him by Rickard.

" Huh, you need a map? For what you stealing something?" Rickard said, his eyes glowing with curiosity.

" No, me and Katarina need it for a mission." Kris said slightly annoyed at the theif.

" Oh, you and Katarina? You still haven't hooked up?"

" Huh, what are you talking about?"

" Oh gods, you must be brain dead huh? I mean come on everyone knows she loves you, just go for her! Unless you want me to steal her from you, I wouldn't mind. In fact, I think I might!" the young thief said happily and laughing at Kris' reaction.

" WHAT the hell are you talking about!" he yelled as he tried to grab the nimble thief, who expertly dogged his grasp. Before Kris knew it Rickard had ran away leaving a note behind with a map.

 _You must be the more oblivious than Marth himself! Anyway here's your map!_

Kris smiled at the recent memory. Rickard, while being annoying, was a fun guy to be around. However Kris' kept remembering his words about Katarina. _Tch, I'm letting it get to me! Rickard was always causing some sort of trouble, he probably said it to get me flustered!_ He looked at the mage again, who was still in a deep sleep, but he found himself thinking her often lately. The other day he even grabbed her when she was going on about potentially dangerous dark magic!

" What was that? He asked as the carriage came to a halt suddenly. He raced to put away his items before going outside hand-on-sword.

" Oi, you cocky bastard! Give us your gold or you'll end up dead." said a bandit as he attempted to scare Kris.

" Get out my way, my lord has ordered me to complete a task.. and I don't fail." He said in a sad attempt to scare the band, who drew their weapons. " No one has to die."

" You think you scare me ? Ha, you think I give a fuck about a knight? I've killed knights before your just one more. Get him boys!" he yelled as the band, of at least fifteen he counted, charged.

In one expert slash he cut away one of the poor brigands. Blood stained the earth and his blade, but the others kept on the advance. Kris charged and impaled one with the lance of the one he killed earlier. Despite two of the band falling of their comrades being killed so easily they still charged him and before he knew it he was surrounded. They each charged him as he drew another sword, a killing edge, and slashed cutting one across his face. The brigand howled in rage and attacked, landing a attack on Kris' side. _Damn they are pretty skilled but not as skilled as a professional Archenian soldier._ He thought as he aimed a successful blow to the throat causing blood to spray onto the blue haired man's body. Kris the doged two attacks aimed for his own throat, however, he failed to notice the lancer behind him. The bandit thrusted his weapon at Kris' torso. Despite ambushing the young veteran Kris managed to redirect the attack leaving only a shallow cut as he aimed for the man's hands. With a blood curdling scream the bandit fell back leaving his hands behind.

 _Damn! There's no way she can still be asleep, not with all this shit going on!_ He cursed as he fought killing a bandit with each expert slash but the enemy kept coming. No matter how many he killed or maimed. _Shit! Why am I so tired already?_ He thought as he kept fighting.

" Heh heh, looks like the poison is taking effect finally. KEEP PUSHING BOYS!" yelled the leader. Kris attempted to fight but now he was getting sluggish, he drank potions but none worked, in fact he felt worse with each one. " You keep chugging cause those drinks seem to be working!" He howled in amusement, " Any last words. Speak now or die silently I don't care either way but we're ending this now!"

 _Dammit I can't die not here not now!_ Kris thought, _For Marth, My grandfather, and Katarina… why do I keep thinking about her._

" WASTE!" Screamed a voice of a familiar mage, who finally made her appearance.

" Huh, the fuck are you going on about." the leader said in the direction of the voice. Kris had just enough strength to look towards Katarina surrounded in a manlevonet, and deadly arua.

" I refuse to lose anyone else to because of senseless violence!" She screamed with a fire in her eyes. Kris noticed the bandits began to wither away. He witnessed as their skin became tight and began to lose color. Those who were close to Katarina had already began to lose their facial features. _This … this power, it's similar to the power of the darksphere._ Was his last thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Kris woke up in a panic. Not able to recall what had happened before passing out.

" Katarina!" he called out to his partner.

" Kris!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "Thank the gods! I thought you left us behind, after all I used every staves we brought!" She said as Kris noticed many variants of healing staves that seem to be thrown about. He looked back at the young mage and noticed something.

" Katarina! Your bleeding!" after hearing this the mage wiped the area around her nose

" Damn I thought I took care of it, don't worry about it just a slight side effect. Its nothing, I'm glad your awake and safe. You had me really worried."

In a swift movement and painful movement he seized her tome. While Kris isn't as experienced with magic as Katarina he was still adept at using it and began to tape into the spell, despite her objections. As he began the incantation he felt pain worse than anything he ever felt before, it felt as though everything that made Kris himself was being torn away and the spell cared not for his well being. The pain forced him to drop the tome, screaming in pain. _What in the hell was that!_ He wondered in his attempt to recover

" I told you no!" She exclaimed at the wounded warrior in front of her. " You could've just died with the strain you attempted to put your body through!" Kris looked at her and noticed tears in her eyes.

" Katarina…. I'm sorry." he said to the mage, who was on the verge of tears now.

" W w what do you mean?" she managed to choke out through her tears that poured forth.

 _I need to show her how serious I am but how? Some way that will keep her from using that evil spell again!_ He thought to himself. After a few seconds of her sobs he figured out a way. With another swift movement he grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. " For having you use that spell… I know you only did it to see me survive, but please don't do that again. What if you did die? I wouldn't be able to live with myself, day in and day out thinking about my most precious ally and what I could've done to save her." he whispered to a stunned Katarina

After a moment of silence she could only nod, causing Kris to release her. " I've already set up a plan we will camp at little mountain village and continue when we are ready." she said to the blushing warrior while also sharing the same fashion.

" R right." Kris stammered out.

They duo rode to the village in silence, often sharing a quick embarrassed glance at one another before turning away. _I can't believe I just hugged her._

 _\_ **Oi, Firenerd here and sorry about things. Something's changed at work and made this chapter take much longer then it should've been and I feel it came out not as good as it should've. Anyway if you think the fight scene was too slow or anything please let me know being a new writer there are alot things such as pacing, character and story building that I either do too little of or none at all. Anyway this was a taste of why I decided to rate this M (and other reasons too) I wanted to make sure that the writing of the battle scenes were extremely descriptive but in order to do that sometimes you have to show grotesque details. So in terms of this chapter, this is the chapter that sets up some milestones in the story. For example, Kris hugging Katarina. Kris normally doesn't touch women, and so he does to Katarina that he cares for her deeply that will pop up a bit, along with the dark magic shit. There are more but those could spoil plans so I'm going to leave it here. Till next time! Also I'm mad I can't post the picture I had here :(**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
